The present invention relates to an arrangement for holding a plurality of vertically superimposed devices tiltable independently from each other on the upper end of a vertically extending mast, especially antennas on an antenna mast, in which the devices are superimposed upon each other in longitudinal direction of the mast and in which for each of the devices a separate rotary drive is provided.
It is often required, and especially for antennas on a high antenna mast, to hold various devices, respectively the antennas in a safe manner, but at the same time to tilt the devices independently from each other with the aid of a rotary drive, so as to bring the antennas to a respective best orientation. Thereby two problems are of special importance: On the one hand, any asymmetry of the mounting and especially of the arrangement of the individual rotary drives leads at masts at large height to considerable loading of the mast, which is still increased by eventually occurring wind pressure, and on the other hand the complicated mounting of such a holding arrangement causes disadvantages, especially if the antenna mast is mobile, as is often the case. An arrangement of the above-mentioned kind is known in the art (for instance disclosed in a prospectus "Salzgitter Antennenmast W343-677-1000G"), in which the arrangement comprises a carrier tube on which by means of separate platform-like holding elements rotary drives for tilting the antenna carriers are located outside the longitudinal axis of the carrier tube, which respectively act over separate drive elements onto the antenna holders. This known arrangement has therefore the disadvantage of asymmetrically loading the carrier tube and therewith the antenna mast, which especially at high wind pressure is of considerable disadvantage. Furthermore, the mounting of separate drives and holding means on the carrier tube is very time-consuming so that, especially at mobile antenna masts the assembly thereof is considerably increased.